At The Midnight Hour
by DesertSpider
Summary: Kagome has been through two wars. One were she saved the world. and one were she was not aloud to fight because of her gender. it was there in the battle field medical tent that she met Phyrne Fisher. Now that the war has been over for a while she decided it was time to see Phryne and maybe get some help in the process
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A figure walked up to the house, it was passed midnight, a dangerous time for someone to be out and about. A hand raised to knock on the door. The person hesitated for a brief moment before continuing to knock. They waited for a few moments before knocking again. The door opened to reveal a bald man in his night clothes and robe. "I'm here to see Miss. Fisher it's urgent." And with that the person fell on to Mr. Butler.

The morning light caused her to wake up, she shot up only for her to roll on to her side, cringing in pain. "Your awake I'll go get Miss, Fisher." She opened her eyes to see a young girl waked out the door. She raised a hand and ran it through her hair.

"Kagome your awake. You gave Mr. Butler quite the scare there, passing out on him, luckily Mac was staying the night and was able to treat your wound faster." Phryne walked through the room to sit beside Kagome who had moved herself to sit up. Mac had also come in to the room to check on Kagome. "Mac how nice to see you again although it would have been nicer under better circumstances. But still its nice to see you." Kagome smiled at Mac who smiled back and gave the girl a hug.

"So tell me Kage's what's the urgent business that caused that wound to your side." Kagome looked at Phyrne, and sighed. Before clasping her hands together in her lap.

"that's the thing I don't remember."

Both Pyrne and Mac looked at each other before Mac nodded and went to call Jack. They both knew how hard it was for Kagome to forget something. Before Mac could walk out of the room Mr. Butler appeared.

"excuse me Miss, but inspector Robinson is here to see you."

"excellent show him up Mr. Butler we are in need of a police man


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

Jack walked up the stairs, he was concerned that Phryne did not come down and the fact that Mr. Butler was leading him up the second floor only concerned him more. He nodded to Mr. Butler when he showed him to the room that Phryne was in. entering the room he was greeted by a concerned Mac and a worried Phryne.

"Doctor Mac, Miss Fisher" Jack bowed his head as he greeted them.

"Oh Jack that the Gods that you are here." Phryne said as she walked over to him Doctor Mac smiled in response to his greeting. Before she walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it, and placed a glass of water on the bed side table.

"Phryne you are making the poor man worry himself to death." A voice he did not recognize came from the bed, he turned his head in the direction, of the bed. And saw a woman of foreign origins laying in it, Mac was checking her over.

"Come now Kage's you know that's half the fun. And Jack it's not me that needs your help, well it is but not directly." A laugh came from Mac and woman Phryne called Kage's.

"What Phryne is trying to say Inspector is that our dear friend Kagome here is in need of your help?" Doctor Mac took over for Phryne. Jack nodded his head and walked over to the bed, he pulled up the chair that was beside the bed and sat down. Giving the woman who sat in the bed a once over. She had long black hair, bright blue eyes which he knew was uncommon in the Asian culture.

"So Miss what kind of help do you require?"

"Well I think I should introduce myself first. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"And I'm Inspector Jack Robinson."

Kagome smiled at the man before her, she could see why Phryne was so smitten with him.

"Well inspector I think someone tried to kill me."

"You think"

"Yes I can't remember anything from last night, which is highly unusual, the only thing I remember is collapsing on Mr. Butler"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

"It is true Jack, Kage's always remembers I don't think there is something she doesn't remember." Phryne said causing Jack to look at her with a raised brow. He had never met anyone who could remember everything.

He turned back to Kagome, "okay Miss Higurashi why don't you tell what you do remember then." Kagome gave him a small smile as tried to move so she was more comfortable, only to wince as she pulled at the wound at her side, which cause Mac and Phryne to rush to her side. Only for Kagome to swat them away.

"Well I was walking home from a business meeting that I was forced to go to. I had left half way through, well more like I escaped unnoticed, I do not like going to meeting like those, men think that it is unbecoming of a female to be in such a high up position as I am. Especially when that woman is a women of foreign backgrounds. Speaking of which, Phryne did you call him? I fear he may be terrorizing the staff in my absence trying to find me, the baka will overlook that I would have come here if something happened to me."

Kagome looked over to Phryne who just shook her head causing Kagome to sigh and rub her forehead. She winced at the thought of what he would be doing to the staff trying to find her. "I'll call him later, anyway ask I was walking back I realized that I had lost my sense of time, and it was much later out then when I had started to walk, I remember hearing footsteps behind me so I turned around I remember seeing…." Kagome trailed off as she started to remember what she saw. Her eyes widened, her fists started to clench the blanket her knuckles going white.

 _She turned around as she heard the footsteps come closer to her, her eyes widened at the person who stood behind her, the white hair glinting in the moon light, the amber eyes. Kagome took a step back, the person just smiled at her reaction his fangs glistening in the light. He took a step forward making her take another step back. He continued to advance on her till she was pressed up against a wall. "What's the matter 'Gome not happy to see me? I'm hurt truly," he spoke as he leaned forward as if to whisper in her hear. "You dead, you died during the war, I saw you die." Kagome spoke in a hush voice almost as if she was afraid that if she spoke the words to loud then he would truly be real. He tossed his head back and laughed. It was he laugh that she used to love so much, but it was mixed with something she could not place. "Oh dear, dear Kagome did you truly believe that I would be killed that easily, I'm upset I thought you were smarter than that but, alas I think you have been spending too much time with that brother of mine." Kagome saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and felt the sharp pain in her side, her eyes widened as she knew that he was trying to get it. Not that he'd fine it. He smiled as she let out a sharp gasp and he pulled the knife out and punched her in the gut and his smiled widened as she sunk to the ground, he leaned down to whisper in her ear as he heard his companion come up behind him. "We'll met again Kagome, I expect more of a fight when we do I wish to test what he has thought you as well as what you have learned from the wars." Kagome looked up as saw the person behind him and her eyes once again widened as she realized who it was, just before her world went black she heard the laugh that shook her to the bone._

Mac had rushed over to Kagome when she realized that she was remembering what had happened to her, she was leaning down in front of her when Kagome came back. Her startled look was enough to make Mac take a step back. "Kagome." Mac tried to get the woman to respond.

Kagome looked around the room and spotted the door. She quickly whipped the blankets off of her ignoring the flaring pain she was feeling as she was jarring her wound, moving to get off the bed she was stopped by Mac. Looking up she started at Mac, seeing the look in her eyes Mac let go of Kagome.

Jack looked at Mac in confusion as she let go to was clear as day that the woman should not be walking around. Phryne ran over to Kagome as she moved to the door. "Kagome stop you're going to open your wound, what wrong." But Kagome ignored her and opened the door only to bolt down the stairs the others shared a look before quickly following. They found her in front of the telephone.

"Put him on….. I don't care if he is in a meeting….. If you don't put him on I can guarantee your job will no longer be yours….. Yes that is who I am… if you don't want to end up like the others put him on….. Thank you…"

Dot and Mr. Butler had come into the room wondering what all the commotion was about. Seeing that it was the girl who had collapsed on Mr. Butler the night before they were surprised to see that she was up and about.

"Yes it's me…. I'm sorry I ran off….. No I'm not…. I saw him last night…. No your brother…. Yes I thought he has died during the war as well…. Well of course I was sure I saw it you….. No he did not, he tried….. He get to…. My side…. Yes that one….. Phryne's…. yes her…. Okay bye…" As Kagome moved to put the telephone back on its stand she fainted. Ces and Burt and come in the house to see the young girl staring to fall. Burt being closer than Ces was caught her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!

a/n: I know that I have been behind with this story, but I am finally writing this.

* * *

They all stared at the woman in Burt's arms in silence. after a few moments Mac decided to break the silence. "Burt can you go place her on the couch so I can make sure that she did not rip one of her stitches." Burt nodded "sure thing Doc" He moved into the living area and gently placed her on the couch and moved aside as Mac pulled the woman's shirt up so her side was revealed.

"Doctor Mac what can you tell me about her wound" Jack asked as he moved to kneel down beside Mac. "Well Inspector I can tell you it was made by a knife, with a jagged edge on one side of it, either that or a unsharpened sword which is highly unlikely." With a nod Jack stood up and moved to Phryne. After a moment Mac stood up as well before she moved into sit, the others followed. " could you make us some tea please? Dot do you mind keeping an eye on her?" Phryne asked as she sat down beside Mac and Jack sat across from them Burt and Ces sat down as well. "Not at all ma'am." replayed both Dot and .

Mr. Butler placed the tea in front of them before moving to the sink to continue to clean.

"Well she hasn't pulled any of her stitches thankfully." Mac said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Thank god" Phryne said she looked at her tea. "I take it that she remembered what happened?"

Jack asked. As Mac was about to respond Burt cut her off. "What a minute who is she."

"Kagome Higurashi, and she's a dear friend Burt." Phryne answered Burt who nodded and looked out into the other room where Dot watching Kagome.

"And to answer you Inspector I believe that you are right, if the way she acted was any indication I believe that she also knew her attacker." Mac responded to the question.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Phryne remembered something Kagome said while on the phone.

"Wait she said 'your brother and I thought he died during the war to' so that means that she does in fact know her attacker." Mac looked at Phryne and nodded. "She also said that he wanted something, which means that he more than likely will try again." Phryne said.

"Of course he will, he never was one to give up that easily and I have a feeling that he has only gotten worse in that area." Kagome voiced from behind them. Causing them to freeze and turn their heads around to see her leaning against Dot who was helping her walk into the kitchen. Burt quickly stood up and helped Dot move her to where he was sitting. "Thank you Dot, and thank you Mr. Burt I was told that you were the one who caught me when I fainted." Kagome smiled at him which caused him to suck in a breath and he tipped his head in response.

"Kagome you should not be up and moving." Mac said while Kagome just waved her hand as if to shush her. "Mac I've had worse." Mac sighed and nodded knowing that she would not be able to get Kagome to listen to her. " how exactly did you and meet?" Ces asked slightly stumbling over Kagome's last name. "We met in the medical tents in the war, I believe I was yelling at one of the doctors because he was treating one of the soldiers wrong" The memory caused Phryne to laugh as she remembered. "Yes you were, it was quite funny I do recall some of the soldiers taking bets on who would win." Kagome raised a brow at that she did not remember that, but shook her head and turned to look at the Inspector. "I don't think I will be needing you help any longer Inspector." This caused everyone in the room to look at her in shock. "Kagome you were attacked!" Phryne shouted

"Yes I was and I can handle it without the police."

"Miss. Higurashi will all do respect, I will continue to look into this"

"Kage's listen to Jack and let the police investigate." Mac spoke softly to her while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm sorry."

As they continued to argue no one noticed that had left the room, or that there was a knock at the door. Or that and the person who had knocked on the door had walked into the kitchen.

"it will get too messy if the police get involved"

"she's right you know it will get messy." Kagome froze at the voice and slowly looked up so see who had spoken and let out a sigh of relief when she saw who it was and stood up much to the protest of the others.

"Sesshomaru I didn't expect you to come here."

Ignoring her comment he walked towards her, reaching a hand out he pulled her shirt up to show her wound. and growled when he saw the bruise on her stomach as well as the dried blood on the side of her hip where he knew her scar lay. The others in the room tensed not knowing what to expect. Phryne and Mac who knew of the man from stories that Kagome told were also tense. "I should have killed him myself, when I had a chance." Sesshomaru hiss out and let go of her shirt. Kagome sighed and gave a sad smile while placing a hand on his check.

"Yes but if you did that. I would never have met you and you would still be living up to your name, you would never have met Rin either. As well as the fact that you could not have known all those years ago that he would have done this. Yes there where hint with how he treated me, but that's all it was there was never anything to prove he would go this far. Besides you loved him back then despite your constant denial. So stop it, you are Sesshomaru you do not show feelings and you do not cry."

The others watched stunned as Kagome talked to Sesshomaru, feeling like they were interrupting a moment between lovers. They were even more confused when Sesshomaru laughed at the last bit of Kagome's speech to him. Turning to face the others Kagome started to introduce everyone. "This is Sesshomaru Taisho, my adoptive Brother. Sesshomaru this is Phryne, and Mac, Inspector Jack Robinson, Dot, Burt and umm… " "Ces" "Ces and I believe that you have already met ." Phryne stood up and talked over to Sesshomaru and held out her hand to which he shook. "It's lovely to finally meet you Sesshomaru, Kagome talks about you all the time." To which Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome with a raised brow. Kagome laughed and scratched the back of her head.

* * *

It was well passed ten at night, Jack had left soon after Sesshomaru arrived stating that he would be back in the morning to make sure that Kagome still did not want police help. Ces and Burt had left not soon after lunch, Mac left after dinner saying that she would be back in the morning to check on Kagomes wound. Phryne, Dot and had retired for the night, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru, who had both moved out of the kitchen and into the living area.

"Someone else was with him when he attacked me." Kagome spoke softly as though she was afraid that if she spoke any louder they would appear out of thin air. Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Who was it?" She turned her head to look across the room. "It was Kikyo" she said softer than before. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and reached out and pulled her into a hug. resting his chin on her head as he felt her start to shake and his shirt start to wet."Why can't they just leave me alone Sess why" Kagome's voice was muffled by his shirt but he could still understand her. Moving his hands to her shoulders he pulled her back and placed a finger under her chin to tip her head up. whipping away the tears he kissed her forehead. "This one does not know Kagome. But this one promises that he won't touch you again." Kagome smiled as he reverted to talking as he had when they first met. Pulling away she nodded "It's late you can stay in my room."

"I was going to anyway." With a laugh Kagome lead him to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: do not own**

* * *

Kagome woke up to a knock at her door. Rolling over she saw that Sesshomaru had answered the door. Sitting up she tossed the covers off and grabbed the dressing gown that Phryne had lent her. Putting it on she pushed passed Sesshomaru and Dot who smiled at her. And headed to the kitchen. Sitting down she thanked Mr. Butler when he placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Kagome are you positive that you don't want to involve the police. I can assure you that Inspector Jack is very good at his job."

Kagome smiled at Phryne as she knew the woman was trying to get her to rethink her decision on not involving the police in the matter. Before she could respond to Phryne a voice interrupted her. "It would not be wise for anyone involved in the matter if she were to go to the police, Ms. Fisher. The act in it self would only cause more violence . I will take care of the matter personally" Sesshomaru said comping up behind Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder.

At his statement she turned to look up at him. "I thought you Retired.?"

He gave her a smirk before taking his leave.


End file.
